DANGEROUSLY INvolved!
by Setai-chan
Summary: PRUSSIA x OC MACAU x SPAIN! Summary inside :D enjoy This is my first story for Hetalia
1. Chapter 1 : INTRODUCTIONE

_EXPLANATION FIRST!~_

_**~First of all!This is a Prussia x OC STORY POV x Spain~**  
_

**This is actually a story made by me for my friends for is actually a POV of me as MACAU,a country with a small I am a young girl,I presented myself here as a carefree,bunt woman who acts manly of words and happened to be my type of personality Antonio will be mentioned as 4 years older with the bloodline of the SPAIN ,Gilbert and Francis will represent as JAPAN,PRUSSIA and FRANCE as well,who happens to be Antonio's close the origin of MACAU starts at Spain's dormitory which he had his friends accompany her.**

**For Kiku's side:**_It's not actually obvious but he's the most closest person towards is often called JAPAN representing the bloodline of his ,headstrong and silent,Kiku happens to be sure of his words because he's such a busy is much younger than Spain,France and Prussia,but older than is the one who never let off assigned him to take care of Macau specially when he's gone,along with Prussia and he happens to overdo that much,not leaving Macau until he is told to do such has a good friendship towards Macau,even if he is at Ludwig and Lorenciano's side of posture._

**For Francis' side:** _He will be Macau's ally as told by Antonio;his name is often called as FRANCE representing his country's has a blonde hair and is passionate towards love Macau,he will play as her "caretaker".Much of it was told towards the story specially when he will know that Macau has a total crush towards Antonio,or would also know Prussia's deepest secret,which happens to be so much related to Macau and to Spain...He pretends to be unthoughtful at sometime,but mostly he does is go at meetings where Alfred Jones(America) still,this guy has some problems,despite that he would always try to make Prussia and Macau stop an angered fight or a battle on the bed formation.  
_

**For Gilbert's side:**_ He happens to be a "FRIEND" or an "ENEMY" towards Macau,but is forced to be taking care of her when Spain is gone for alliance nickname happens to be PRUSSIA,representing the federate states of Poland and resided near their dormitory and starts off the day with a heptic Macau,he will show bad attitudes,but it is merely because of his jealousy towards Spain,who happens to be his friend and his unexpected rival for the actually had a crush on Macau ever since he started being with her,and he carries a cross around his is at the same age of Spain and France._

**For Antonio's side:**_At first he is Macau's true friend since she was young,and is famous because of his nice one can barely make a grudge out of him,or held anger towards is called SPAIN representing his country's is a busy man aside from Japan,and is affectionate towards Lovino Vargas,or Italy Romano,which makes Macau so his view,he thinks that Prussia and Macau would make a lovely couple,despite their fights,but changes his point of view when he recognizes how important his true friend,Macau,is to him,and decides to stay with her even if Japan and Prussia were previous days,he would suddenly like Macau,but not as a friend,but as a LOVED unexpected rival for now is Prussia._

* * *

My name is Covourennu Pirate(or called as MACAU).I am a 15 year old woman who is not so common.I am representing Macau as my country,and my friends are:_Lovino Vargas (South Italy),Ivan Braginski (Russia),Toris Lorinaitis (Lithuania),and Ludwig (Germany)._Aside from that,my most precious friends are_Honda Kiku (Japan),__Francis Bonnefoy (France),Gilbert Weillschmidt (Prussia)_ and specially **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain).**My friends and I live at the same dormitory where Spain was staying at,and I think that it's a great opportunity for me.

However,I only admire my bestfriend Antonio the most.I do not know if its his thoughts and looks that made me like him,but i think I already love 's 4 years older than me and he seems to like guarding Lovino better,which makes me alot envious.

What's worse,is that he'll leave me to two most horrible friends I got:**GILBERT** and **FRANCIS**.Too bad **KIKU **wasn't involved.T^T.

And here...is now how it starts...


	2. Chapter 2 : MACAU'S STATS

**MACAU EXIZTENCIUE(Macau's Experiences) 1:**

It was 6 a.m ,and I was still were Prussia and France taking up their notes and eating edible food.I slouched and mendled while napping,and I held Spain's stuff toys which were dedicated to me last my 15th have greeted me somehow,but he seemed to be too busy of his work so he didn't gave me that's okay,I know why.

Prussia went upstairs as he went through my door I had was colored red and had a sign signaling and dictating"DO NOT DISTURB ME!",but he didn't mind since he was wasn't as nice as France is to me,but somehow I also had made friends with him,even if his cooking is horrible beyond all reasons.

"MACAU...",he said knocking,but I didn't answered because I was still asleep."MACAU...!",he yelled.

I didn't relied because I heard it was 's goona make me form the dishes again and do house chores.I slept once more."..."

"...GRR~MACAU!!!DIDN'T YOU HEARD ME!!!!!"

"Yaaa!!!"I yelled from the bed as he pulled my bedsheet off and I fell on the floor.I stretched for awhile as I saw Prussia give a mere bad look at me and paused for awhile."..O..Ow...why did you..."

"..Bakara...How can Antonio keep a woman like you in his dorm...",he said to himself and looked at me from head to toe."Ehh..would you atleast try to look like a decent woman for us?You're gonna embarass us.."

I hate it when he says that:YES I do act manly,even when you see me physically,but it doesn't mean that I am that reckless for everyone's sight!Japan even called me "CUTE" even at my own fashion!How dare does he tell me that?Is he even my friend?!

"...Prussia..",I said sloppily."Please stop lecturing me..It hurts my ears alot.",I muttered.

"..Ha..?I thought you're gonna fight back again..."

"..*shook*I'm not on the mOoOOoOoODuh...~",I said in a long way.

"*annoyed expression*START CLEANING!*slams the door*"

"..eh..?Did I say something?!"

**~...~**

"Gil...why did you yelled at the lil' woman this early?",France said strolling his fingers in th cat's fur,which is named Chiselle,another one of my belongings and possessions.

"..Grr..Don't even call her WOMAN look at her...*pause*Where is Antonio...?",Prussia said as he ignored France's question.

"Antonio?Isn't he with you?"

"..With me?"

Prussia nodded hearing France's gave a blunt look as he smuthered."I think he's with Japan..he happens to be talking with him awhile ago,and I think Antonio has been planning something because of his notes and extras that I saw on his don't you try asking Macau?"

"MACAU!?*grunt* I don't see anything involved with that stupid woman..."

"Come on,she's not that STUPID."

"And stop patting her cat!"

"But I love cats..."

Prussia didn't contradict because of France's sere attitude of still,he was asking for Spain.

_Where did Antonio went?I want to transfer on another dorm..!,_he thought as he calmly sat near France's chair and ate the crossbreads that were on the tabe and raspberry was present around until France received a phone call.

"_Bonjour..."_,France answered as Chiselle jumped and meowed below his feet."Yes..this is _moi_,Francis..."

"...",Prussia is quite annoyed because I wasn't still has been waiting for several minutes but I wasn't still there,until he decided to go up again."MACAU!",he yelled,not caring of France's conversation with the other person.

"Hai Hai...!",I said going downstairs as I bumped on his body."Omf...What are you doing old man?"

"..O..Old man..?",Prussia said.

_Old man,old man,old man..._It recalled towards his it wasn't really true:he was handsome and close to perfect of being a nice man,but on my view,he' such a punk who would love to drink he's off whenever he receives such annoying comments from people,which is actually because of my doing.

"..WHAT DID YOU SAY!?",he replied angrily as I quickly ran downstairs and chased me."I'm taking care of two kids namely Washington and Washington D.C which are younger than you!!And you're a big pain in my head!!",he said while running.

"I didn't want to be with you YOU KNOW!"I replied."If Spain and France weren't here to form the Bad Trio I'd--"

"Bakara!Get back here!!!"

"#%^&*(^%(*)!!!~",Noise was all over the place.

France got annoyed about our actions and hung the phone after saying goodbye."...Prussia..!Macau!!",he said with a sweatdrop look as he was ignored."..Uh,when will you to stop...",he added.

*door opens*

Prussia and I were still arguing about things and still on the makeout,but as the door opened,Spain and Japan went inside after talking about certain things.

"...Oh,what a good place you have,Spain.",Japan said complimenting but noticed us still arguing.

"..Ah..._gracias_.",Spain said smiling but bluntedly changed the mood when he recognized us."..Gilbert and Pirate are doing this again..?",he asked France who was trying to stop us for a then he faced Japan."Ahm Kiku...sorry to bring this up to you."

"It's okay.",Japan replied and looked once pointed at me."Is this the one I am suppose to be taking care of?",he asked.

Spain nodded."Not obvious but YES,that's her."

"OH..*blink blink*I think we will get along just fine."

"!*&%#$%!"Prussia finally stopped noticing Spain."Oi...ANTONIO...",he said."Where have you been,and why is Kiku with you?",he asked.

"Ah..Gil,starting now,**KIKU will be Pirate-chan's guard**."

"..Kiku will..?"

"...Nihon!?",I replied back surprised._No way did Spain requested him!I'm not believing that!But~sure it's okay...specially if it means removing Prussia out of my sight...fufufufu...xD wahaha so perfect..._,I thought smiling as I saw him.

Japan looked at me was taller than me because I am quite petite.

"..Ohayou Makausu...",he said using Japanese accent.

"Oh..Ohayou..hehe...",I replied happily.

Prussia get a final pause as he spoke."Neeh!?Are you sure about this Antonio?",he asked.

"Yes I am.",Spain replied as he smiled."I have observed that you didn't like Pai at all..",he added referring to me."I' always gone because of meetings and it really is a big job for me.I was expecting much better than this too,Gil."

"BUT KIKU?"

"Why not?"

"I mean--there's Francis.*points at France*"

"Ah...",France said shooking."Excuse _moi senor,_I a not raised to become someone's babysitter but I could be preferred as a seeing that clearly makes me really a nanny infront of the others.",he added."Besides,it's not very easy to take care of lil' Macau,you and her always fight..Unless if you have a reason TO DO SO.."

"..Bakero~You're really intense about this."

Spain chuckled hearing France's reply towards Prussia's faced me who was quite unhappy about another of his dilemmas.

"..Pai...what's the matter_,senorita..._?",he said.

"...Are you with ROMANO again..?",I asked directly.

"Well...Romano and Veneciano are involved,also Doitsu(Germany)."

"I knew it."

"..hey what's the matter with that?That's why I asked Kiku to be incharge of you..."

"But Spain..I'm not a little girl anymore..Can't you take me with you atleast,at the AXIS POWERS to see those things?I am a small country representative but...**Why can't you just introduce me to someone else**?"

Spain,Prussia,and France paused as I asked that frowned for awhile as he touched my remained calm even though I am starting an arguement.

"..Look Pai..",Spain said."I will and I'm trying to keep you away from Axis Powers is not that easy as it I know that you're gonna face a problem I doubt not to worry about you even if you're 's better to stay with Kiku,Gilbert and Francis.",he added.

"Ehem..When did Alfred said that..?",France said standing.

"He meant now...I hope you're not gonna start another fight with Arthur."

"Well he's the one starting me."

I gave an upset look on what they and France walked out the door as they were going to the meeting or conference thingy once was silent because of nothing to say about us,and Japan looked around.

"..Macau..",France said."Do you want anything to buy...?Or take home..?"

"..NO THANKS FRANCE.",I replied down.

"Okay...We'll just call you later."*door shut*

I got frustratedly annoyed._GRRRRR!!!!~,_I rushed towards the bedroom again.

'...Macau..hey where do you think you're going?",Prussia said.

*door slam*

"...Uh..Antonio should've listened to her atleast..."

"Pardon me,but what is her relationship with Spain?",Japan asked curious.

"Antonio?Well I do not know exactly--but all I know is that she's been with Spain since childhood and she's quite jealous of Lovino,which is practically obvious."

"OH I see."

"..Listen Kiku,Macau isn't just a woman..."

"..Well you say so."

"..Hmm. Time to start the job over that Ivan..."

**~...~**

**TO BE CONTINUED =D  
**


End file.
